


Guardian Angel

by hannyhasmyfancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannyhasmyfancy/pseuds/hannyhasmyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident that left Castiel to baby sit a Sam as a toddler, the young boy is then visited every so often by his guardian angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to the supernatural people not me I just make them do things.
> 
> This is an alternate ending add-on to a previously written story and that is where you can read the first chapter of this story :) [ and you all should totally go check her out](http://constellationsammy.tumblr.com/post/77234914238/au-cas-has-to-babysit-toddler-sam-when-dean)

Sam had been visted by Castiel many times since he was four. The angel was his one true friend, excluding his brother. They played games, they spoke for hours when John and Dean left him alone on particularly dangerous hunts, Castiel helped him through puberty when he was too embarassed to speak to his dad or brother about the hair growing in strange places.  
Sam is now 16 years old and he's pretty sure he is in love with his best friend.  
Dean had left with their father about three hours ago, putting Sam "in charge" of the hotel room. Sam knew Dean just wanted to keep him safe and, usually, he would object but not this time. The lanky teen was pacing the dingy room, trying to think of a way to tell Castiel about his feelings.  
"It shouldn't be this hard!" He mumbled under his breath.  
"Cas, listen buddy, I think I'm in- no that sounds too unsure." He kicked the corner of the bed and turned. "Castiel, I've known you since I was four and- NO! That sounds creepy."  
Sam heard the unmistakble flap of wings behind him and turned quickly, losing balance and triping over a duffle bag. His arms flailed but before he could hit his head on the nightstand, he felt strong arms envelope him.  
"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowing as he righted Sam.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good, fine. Totally okay." The boy felt a blush spread over his cheeks and down his neck when Castiel's hands slipped from his waist.  
They stood there, rather awkwardly before Cas spoke. "I heard you say my name. Is everything okay?"  
Sam's blush deepened and his eyes grew wide. "You heard me?? What all did you hear?"  
"Just my name."  
"Oh." Sam turned away from him, trying to hide his relief.  
"Is there more I should know about?" The angel reached out a hand, going to place it on the boy's shoulder. Sam let him.  
"Actually.." He started the sentence, attempting to regain the courage he was working up before he embarrassed himself. "there is. You might sit down. And don't look at me. Actually pretend I'm not here and you're just sitting alone."  
Cas looked confused but did as was asked of him. He sat on one of the beds, facing away from the tan teen, and waited for him to begin.  
"Cas," Sam started, again, looking at the trench coat covered back of his oldest and best friend. "I think, no. I'm absolutely positive, that I have feelings for you. Beyond just the friend feelings I've had in the past." He took a deep breath and sat on the other bed, still looking at the dark head of hair in front of him. "I don't want to ruin our friendship and I've been trying to force these feelings down, away, but.. I can't anymore."  
Sam looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, he could feel it in his temples and he closed his eyes, waiting for a response, waiting for something.  
He heard the bed creak in front of him but still refused to open his eyes. When he felt Castiel's stare is when he finally did. The angel didn't look angry, or disgusted, or hurt. He looked sad. He looked regretful. And that hurt Sam probably more than it would've if he had yelled. Called him gross, hit him.  
The teen felt tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill. "Why do you look sad, Cas?"  
Castiel didn't responde. He just lifted his hand to Sam's face, cupping his cheek before brushing his hair out of his eyes. The boy closed his eyes, fighting off the tears.  
"I'm so sorry, Sam." That was all he heard before the sound of flapping wings filled the room and Cas was gone.  
That was the last time he saw Castiel, his guardian angel, his best friend, the love of his life, until he was 26. He never spoke of him again to his family, afraid of being riddiculed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I cut out in the middle of the episode I figured if you wanted to read the episode you would watch it and turn on subtitles

Sam came bursting into the motel room, guns - or rather gun - blazing, searching for the threat. Dean rushed in behind him, shouting. "Sam! Sam, wait!" The older man grabbed the hand that held the gun. "It's Castiel, the angel." Sam lowered his weapon immediately, masking his gasp of pain and shock as the memories flooded back to him. "Him, I don't know." Dean looked toward the man standing at the window.

Castiel rose from the bed he was sitting on, moving to stand in front the brothers. "Hello, Sam."

Sam's first instinct was to punch him. He didn't, of course, instead he said, "Oh my God-er, uh, I didn't mean to-sorry.. It's an honor, really I, I've heard a lot about you." Sam extended his hand to the angel, his former best friend, his first love. He was going for casual but Castiel could see the way his jaw clenched, forcing back the pain and the tears and anger he's felt for the past ten years as it all came to the surface at once. 

The angel looked from the younger brother's face to his hand in front of before apprehensively reaching out to grasp it in his own. "And I, you. Sam Winchester. The Boy With The Demon Blood." He looked up and watched as the last decade passed behind Sam's eyes along with the confusion that Cas would know about that. "Glad to hear you've ceased your.. extra curricular activities." Cas still hadn't let go of Sam's hand.

A deep voice came from across the room. "Let's keep it that way."

Then Dean. "Yeah, okay, Chuckles." He turned to Cas, "Who's your friend?"

He didn't answer, but never taking his eyes off of Sam asked, "This raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean, have you found the witch?" Cas finally tore his eyes aware from Sam's pained face, turning on Dean. 

Dean's response was half annoyed. "Yes we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel questioned. 

That was the moment Sam chose to speak, "No but we-" before Dean interrupted. "Know who it is."

The angel walked past them, between the beds. "Apparently the witch knows who you are, too." He grabbed a hex bag of the nightstand raising it he said, "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead." Sam never stopped looking at Cas. He had to talk to him, get him alone. If he didn't he was sure he would explode.

He turned around and made his way out the door, attempting to be calm and not disturb anyone. He leaned against the wall right outside the motel room. Castiel came to stand next to him. His voice was deep when he spoke. "Sam, please.. Your brother doesn't know-"

"No, why would he? I stopped talking about you ten years ago. The day you left me, high and dry, to be specific. The day you left me thinking something was wrong with me." Sam was fighting to keep his voice low, he didn't need Dean hearing all of this. Castiel didn't say anything, just watched him. He watched him pace, muttering to himself the whole time. "Did you ever even miss me? Did you ever think about me, at all??" 

"Of course I did, Sam. I think about you every day. An angel never forgets their charges." Castiel's hands were on either side of Sam's neck, his breath ghosting over face blowing his hair back softly. Sam couldn't breathe, looking into his eyes bright, blue eyes. He wanted to kiss him, hold him. 

"Then why did you leave?" He whispered, defeated.

"You were getting too close. You were falling in love," Sam wrenched himself from the other man's grip turning to hop in the Impala. Cas got his jacket flaps in his fists before he could even pull the door open. "I.. I was falling.. in love. And, Sam, you have to understand, we can't be together. We can't.. I'm sorry, Sam." 

The human was looking at the angel before him, studying. "I need you, Cas." Sam leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, whispering 'I need you.' as he scattered kisses all over his face. Dean walked out of the room, about to ask what the hell was taking so long and he stopped, seeing the two in their private embrace, their private moment, he made his way back inside and closed the door behind him.

Sam heard the unmistakable flap of wings and Castiel was gone and he almost fell forward. When he steadied himself he took a few moments then walked into the room to see Dean sitting alone on one of the beds.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "It's not that I have an issue with you being gay or bi or whatever you identify as, but.. Man, you just met him! And he's an angel!" He handed his little brother a beer and sat him down on the other bed.

Sam sighed and thought he might as well tell him. "Remember when I was younger.. and I talked about my friend, Castle?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heyoooooo! So I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry I left off like that but it's really late so just pretend it ended like an episode of Gilmore Girls and it faded out with pretty music, okay?


End file.
